California Friends: Season 1
by CaliforniaFriends
Summary: Follow Melina as she moves to The OC from LA to start a new beginning in a wrestling school, and meets new people, some friends and others more or less than friends.
1. The Beginning

**California Friends**

**Season 1, Episode 1: The Beginning**

**Follow Melina as she moves to The OC from LA to start a new beginning in a wrestling school and meets new people, some friends and others more or less than friends.**

**Starring~Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

Melina opens the light beige curtains from her room, and morning bright sunlight comes in, the sunlight gleams in her light soft brown eyes and shines on her silky dark black hair.

~_So you all probably think this is about girls with makeup, boyfriends and shopping... Well you thought wrong, I mean it does rarely have that, but it also has those real life journey moments that lead to the destination. __It all started on Summer, when I found out I would be moving to Newport Beach, Orange County, in order to follow my dreams. I was born and raised in LA not to far away from The OC, actually a little over half an hour away, it was bittersweet because I was starting a new chapter and I was excited for all the new things, but at the same time I left so many things behind, but I was ready to fly away and move on my own, and live life as a free spirit._

* * *

Nikki Bella opens her eyes and lifts up her body, she quickly turns to look out the airplane window, as people start walking outside, she then smiles,"Brie, Brie get up!"

"Wow what time is it!?" Brie Bella says while squinting and trying to take in her surroundings.

Nikki smiles bright again and says "Were here, California. _California here we come, right back were we started from_!" she then turns back to the window.

"I can already feel Cali." Brie says, she then stretches her arms out, while yawning, and looks out the window.

Nikki get's up out of her seat "Do you think San Diego still looks the same.!?" Nikki says, waiting for Brie to let her out.

Brie then get's up and turns to get her suitcases, she then starts walking down the aisle, as she finally answers "I can't answer that since I can hardly remember how California looks like, let alone San Diego."

Nikki quickly grabs her suitcases "For some reason I can't let go of Arizona." Nikki says while rushing to follow Brie down the aisle.

Brie turns around and says "Scottsdale, Arizona!" waiting for people to walk out.

Nikki sarcastically smiles, having thoughts going on about the changes "Yeah.."

Brie steps outside and starts turning in a circle to look around "So where are we moving again?"

Nikki then steps outside and starts walking to the airport building, closely observing everything, and in a lower voice says "So I found this place..."

Brie following her as they walk through the airport, she quickly interrupts Nikki and excitedly says "I'm guessing somewhere in SD!"

Nikki puts on her sunglasses and opens the door to walk out "Yeah of course, but the wrestling school is in the OC!" Nikki says as she and her sister walk through the skybridge.

Brie Bella heads for the edge "How do you think everything is going to work, because the last time we were here in Cali things didn't go so well.?" Brie says as she looks out the glass windows and down, only to see the cars driving under.

Nikki Bella follows Brie to the side and pauses, "I'm not really sure, but that was a long time ago, things change, people change, I mean i'm sure we'll have our downs, but I know that we will also have our ups."

Brie then turns to Nikki and then at her surroundings, she then looks back at Nikki "Yeah but...Nikki, we where once walking down this airport to get out of San Diego, and it looked exactly the same as it does now!"

Nikki smiles and slightly removes her sunglasses, only to put them back on "Yeah but Brie, we left on bad reasons, plus we were leaving California, this time we are entering California!"

Both of the Bella's then start walking down the staircase "Oh and this time we have boyfriends,you know someone we love, and were adults now, and were here doing what we love!" Nikki says while turning to Brie, they both smile and start walking towards the parking lot, where their ride is waiting for them.

* * *

Melina starts walking while observing every single detail; like the people, all the wrestling equipment and the rooms. While walking she tries not to look nervous or excited, and makes sure not to make eye-contact, when she then bumps into Eve.

Melina quickly turns to Eve and says "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Eve smiles and says "Of course you didn't." sounding almost sarcastically.

"Excuse me!" Melina says as she looks at Eve with a confused and scared face.

Eve chuckles and looks down, but quickly back up "Oh I meant it like of course you didn't see me, if you saw me you wouldn't have bumped into me.?"

Melina gives a sarcastic smile and shakes her head "Uhmm?!...Right... sorry.!" Melina says while blushing.

Eve looks at Melina, raises her eyebrow and says "Are you ok?" while lightly giggling.

Melina looks up and still blushing says "Yeah why, am I doing something wrong, do I look..."

Eve quickly interrupts Melina "It's just that you look nervous and scared." Eve says as she looks into Melina's face.

Melina smiles and shakes her head, she looks down and says "Yeah, it's just that it's my first day here and I feel..."

Eve interrupts Melina again "Scared and Nervous!" Eve says while smiling.

Melina looks up and gives Eve an actual smile and says "And a little Excited!"

Melina then relaxes herself "So are you new here too?" Melina asks Eve.

Eve lightly moves her hair out of her face and says "No, i've actually been here for a while now."

"Oh, well any tips, advice?!" Melina says while walking off slowly.

Eve then follows Melina and Eve says "Just be yourself, enjoy, and learn from the experiences!"

Melina then turns to look at Eve "Whats your name?"

Eve looks forward, then back to Melina and Eve says "Eve, and you?"

"Melina." Melina says while smiling.

Melina then nervously looks ahead and in a nervous tone says "So I have to go now.."

Eve with an awkward feeling says "Yeah catch you later.!" as she starts turning away.

Melina then turns back to Eve and quickly says "Do you know where the training room is?!"

Eve turns around to face Melina "It's your lucky day, I have to be their too, follow me..." Eve says as she chuckles and un-crosses her arms.

Melina and Eve start walking, they both look around, while Melina still observes closely and tries to act like she is ready.

Melina then sees a group of girls laughing and tries not to let them see her looking at them, she then turns to ask Eve "So how are the people here?"

Eve then turns to the group of girls Melina was looking at "Their alright,... like many places their are different groups, the mean ones and your friends, just don't get into drama."

Melina then turns to Eve "Huh.?"

Eve then chuckles again and says "Just stick with me and you'll be ok.!"

Melina relieved says "Thanks. I was really hoping you would say that!" and then smiles.

Eve then looks ahead and starts walking faster "Hurry were going to be late!"

* * *

Eve walks in and sits down, without a thought, but at the same time watches where and with who she sits down near, Melina follows while looking around and trying not to make eye contact with anybody.

Trish Stratus, the instructor, watches as Melina sits down, Trish then starts talking "So everybody will be partnered by me with another person in order for a short warm up."

Trish Stratus then looks down at her roll call list and then looks up "Melina and Natalya Neidhart."

Eve rolls her eyes and crosses her arms and says "Ugh.!" after Natalya's name is mentioned.

* * *

Melina nervously walks over to Natalya while thinking in her head what she will say to Natalya.

Melina thinks of something and nervously says "Hi im Melina!?"

Nattie looks at her with a smirk and says "Ok hi?, Look I didn't come here to make friends, but if were introducing, i'm Natalya Neidhart, aka Nattie!."

Melina looks at Nattie with a smile and says "Ok, well nice to meet you!?"

Nattie touches the mat and then stretches her arms "Yeah ok, hurry up, let's start!"

Melina then rubs her hands on her jeans, to wipe the sweat off "How do you..."

Nattie smirks, she quickly spears and put's Melina in a lock.

Nattie then get's up and looks down at Melina " Like this!" Nattie says while chuckling.

Trish Stratus looks up from her laptop and says "Ok that's enough everybody,now for the next thing im going to have all of you in the ring."

Melina confused and red of embarrassment looks up and says "Wow,that was,uh tough!Ouch!"

Nattie then smiles and sticks her hand out for Melina. "Here get up.?"

Melina looks around to make sure nobody was looking and turns back to Nattie,and whispers "Thanks.!" Nattie walks away to get in the circle,Melina then follows her.

Trish Stratus then looks at all the newbies that are still making their way to the ring and says "Hurry,hurry...ok so we will have a quick fun 10 person battle royal,i'll tell you when to start!"

* * *

The battle royal then starts and Melina stands in a corner sweating with nervousness and also scared,she tries to throw a wrestling move at someone and watches as one by one people start to fall out of the ring to the mats,Melina then gets a boot from somebody and falls,still in the ring Melina faces the ropes and the blank wall and unexpectedly a tear comes out,Melina then wipes it off and gets up only to find out that she is the only one left in the ring,her eyes widen and her face pale white.

Everybody looks at Melina with a blank face as she stands in the middle of the ring,the room filled with awkwardness and silence,Trish finally talks in a quite voice and says "Melina is the winner!?."

Everybody finally starts clapping and the clapping goes from quite to louder and the awkwardness and silence then goes away,she blushes as she holds her hand up and tiredly but quickly heads out of the ring.

Everybody then starts talking and quickly Trish Stratus walks up to Melina and says "You are ok,right?"

"Yeah,why are you asking!?" Melina says as she looks at Trish with an embarrassed red face.

Trish quickly looks up at Melina and in a lower voice says "Oh it's just that I thought you were crying in their."

Melina quickly sarcastically chuckles and says "Hahaha,No,why would you think that.!" Everybody then turns around to look at Melina,they then turn back to their conversations.

Trish Stratus then looks at Melina and sarcastically says "Ok?"

Melina then walks away and wonders if anybody else thought(Knew) she was crying,She then turns red and walks the other way.

Trish Stratus quickly starts saying "Everybody get in a circle now"

Melina follows,but at the same time tries to look for Eve,Trish then starts walking around as she goes through the rules and Melina then get's distracted as she thinks~_I can't believe im here in wrestling school,i mean the journey has started,i wonder how things are going to be like in 2 years from now,3 months from now!_

Trish Stratus looks at everybody including Melina and says "Okay everybody you're dismissed." Everybody then starts rushing out of the room.

* * *

Melina then looses Eve,so she starts walking slowly while looking for Eve,she continues to walk alone so Melina then pulls out her cell phone and pretends to be texting,she finally texts one of her friends but get's no response.

Melina then starts walking towards the grass area as she hears "Melina" Melina turns around only to see that Eve was calling her name.

"Hey sit with us" Eve says while eating a salad.

Melina then sits down on her knees but quickly changes place,since her knees start to hurt.

Eve then waits for her to sit down in the grass and says "Melina this is Christy Hemme" Eve then turns to Christy and says "Christy this is Melina."

Melina then smiles and in a quite voice says "Hi" to Christy Hemme.

Christy then giggles "Are you the quite type because if you are we'll break you out of your shell." Christy says while laughing.

Melina grins and then starts picking the grass. Melina then turns to see a group of girls getting together and one of the girls from the group getting her phone out and yelling "The California Friends" as they all pose to take the picture.

Nattie unsure walks over to Melina and Eve,but never looks at Eve and completely ignores Eve.

Nattie looses her smile and raises her voice "How dare you!" Nattie says while waving her hand in front of Melina.

Melina then shakes her head and looks away from the group of girls "Uhmm,i'm sorry,I mean I didn't?." Melina says as she looks at everybody then back at Nattie.

"Gosh Melina calm down,I was joking,im so happy for you,I mean not only did you win your first match but I heard that you are also receiving a storyline where you play the heel!" Nattie says as she smiles and plays with her long blond curls.

Eve rolls her green eyes and then turns to Melina and changes from bitter face to smiley face "Well I have to go Melina.." Eve says as she puts her hands on Melina's shoulders.

Melina shakes her head "Wait why.."

Eve nervously and quickly with a tone says "I have something to do."

Melina then smiles uncomfortable and says "Okay bye.?"

Eve smiles at Melina and then turns around only to roll her eyes,she then walks away fast while having her arms crossed,Christy is left their so she slowly disappears.

* * *

Nattie quietly says "Wow" and then turns back to Melina and says "Good now that she is gone I can tell you why she really left,she left because me and her don't really get along!"

Melina then gives her an unsure smile "Oh,I mean,I don't want to get in between you and her problems" Melina says while watching Eve walk away.

Nattie then watches as Eve walks away further "She is such a little B*tch,she is mean and selfish and believe me she looks sweet and all,but she is just pure evil!"

Melina then turns to look at Eve as she exits "Well to me she is really nice,and I don't want side with anybody.!?"

Nattie giggles and says "I get it you don't want any drama,and i'm not asking you to side with anybody."

Melina then shakes her head and relieved says "Yeah I really don't want drama...!"

Nattie chuckles "Well when you see me just say hi,and you should prepare yourself,it's almost the big show night!" Nattie says as she starts moving her hands in a surprise motion.

Melina smiles and then sighs "Yeah im kind of nervous but I'll be fine." Melina says as she flips her hair back.

Nattie lightly chuckles "Well good luck...friend.I have to go now,see ya!"Nattie says as she looks over at her bag full of equipment.

Melina then relieved and excitedly says "Bye." Melina watches as Nattie walks away and then turns around.

* * *

Melina smiles and starts heading to the bleacher area when all of a sudden Eve pulls her by the arm.

Eve crosses her arms and lifts her glasses "Melina,you were talking to Nattie,gosh do you know how much I hate her!" Eve says while turning to watch Nattie pick up her equipment.

Melina then nervously and unsure smiles "Uhmm...Sorry?,but trust me I'm not siding with her..or"

Eve raises her eyebrows and looks down "Good because you're on my side,right?"

Melina,uncomfortable,turns to look at the field across from them "Uhh,actually,...yeah sure?"

Melina then turns back to Eve,while pulling her hair back behind her ear "So why do you hate her so much?" Melina says as she looks down at her phone.

Eve raises her eyebrows again "Melina it's best if you stay out of it,no offense..."

Melina then slightly rolls her eyes,and unsure in a whisper says "Ok,but uh you brought me into this?"

Eve then turns back from looking at Nattie and says "What!."

"Nothing!" Melina says in a louder voice.

Eve starts playing with her brown hair and says "Okay?"

Melina then unsure says "Ok?" "Well I have to go..." Melina says quickly as she shows a small smile and lifts up her bag onto her shoulder.

"With Natalya.!" Eve says as she turns to look at Nattie.

Melina quickly responds "Actually,no home!?."

"I was joking" Eve says while laughing.

Melina turns to look at the ramp "Yeah,I have to go and start moving into my new apartment." Melina says as she takes out her phone.

Eve still giggling says "Well see you tomorrow,you are coming...,right!?"

Melina then smiles "Of course,well I should get going,bye now." Melina says as she starts to turn around.

Eve turns around to walk away and then turns back to Melina "Bye...Melina."

* * *

Melina then starts walking up a ramp that leads to the exit,she then turns around to look at the school,she watches over the sun horizon and the beautiful view then walks off to get picked up by her ride.

Jillian Hall,Melina's ride,arrives and Jillian turns to look around,Melina rushes to the car and waves at Jillian.

Jillian still looking at the school says "Hi,so how did things go?!"

"It went well,you know for a first day,and tomorrow it's show night!" Melina says while she turns to look at the front building.

Jillian stops at a red light and turns to Melina "Wow how exciting!Are you nervous?" Jillian says as she thumps her finger to wait for the light.

Melina points ahead to let Jillian know that the light went green "Kind of...I mean im nervous,shy,scared,excited,happy,ugh I really don't even know?!" Melina says as she calms down her voice and puts on her seatbelt.

Jillian looking ahead says "Yeah,I get it,so what role are you playing?"

"I'm playing the mean heel,I think I can pull it off!" Melina excitedly says as she turns to Jillian and makes baby innocent faces.

Melina then puts her bag down "Oh and im also stuck in between two friends that are,i guess like a rivalry or something,and they want me to choose sides." Melina says as she rests her head on her hand.

Jillian starts curling her blond curls with her finger and says "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Hopefully,and this is just the beginning." Melina says while looking at the buildings and cars that pass by.

Melina still looking out the window,pulls her waving hair away from her face and squints as the sun gleams in her eyes.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~Christy Hemme, Trish Stratus, Jillian Hall**

**Created by ~Jonathan Nunez**


	2. The Show Debut

**California Friends**

**Season 1, Episode 2: The Show Debut**

**Melina makes her show debut and develops feelings for the also debuting Nikki Bella. Nattie and Eve come face to face.**

******Starring~Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

Melina opens the door to the dressing room and looks over to see Nattie sitting in front of the make-up mirror, applying her makeup on.

Nattie turns around to see who entered "Melina you made it!" Nattie says turning back to look at her reflection, while putting on her makeup.

"So are you excited girl!?" Nattie says while she now starts applying lipstick.

Melina sets her bag down and sits down on the bench "Yeah, im also kind of nervous." Melina says while staring at Nattie's wrestling boots.

Melina then starts rubbing her arm "I just wish I could be the one in the ring." Melina says still looking at Nattie's white boots.

Nattie get's up, to sit down on the bench "Look Melina I get it you want to wrestle, I mean that's why were all here, but you're not trained enough, you could injure somebody." Nattie says while putting on her boots.

"I know,I know!" Melina says while she get's up, to head for the make-up mirror.

Nattie get's up "Wow Ugh, Melina I have to go now, Showtime!" Nattie says while opening the door and looking down the hall.

Nattie slightly closes the door "Wish me luck Melina!" Nattie says while she turns back to Melina, and gives her a big smile.

Melina pauses from applying her blush "Wish you luck, wish me luck, this is my first time!" Melina says while laughing and peeking out to look at the wrestlers rushing down the hallway.

Melina then turns back to the mirror "So who are you going against tonight?" Melina says while she continues to apply her blush.

Nattie walks over to Melina "I'm doing my first big storyline, where me and Beth have a rivalry against the sweet on-screen Kelly Kelly and, guess who...Eve!" Nattie says while looking down at her phone.

Nattie looks up from her phone "I have to go now, Beth just texted me to start walking out." Nattie says as she turns, looks up at the ceiling and then ahead.

Nattie exits and Melina yells "Good luck Nattie!"

* * *

Nattie starts walking fast, she finally arrives to a room filled with black curtains, with white signals on them, while waiting, Nattie turns around only to see Eve walking her way.

Nattie then turns the other way and looks back to see if Beth Phoenix or Barbie are coming.

Eve stands on the other side of the staircase, as she starts looking around.

Nattie then looks down at her phone, and then also starts looking around.

Moments of awkward silence go by and finally Eve talks "So how have you been Nattie?" Eve says still looking ahead, and not at Nattie.

Nattie then slowly looks at Eve, and then back ahead "Amazing, my life is amazing and nobody unimportant will ever change that!" Nattie says still looking ahead, with a smirk.

Eve then chuckles "Ah, good for you Nattie, and trust me I don't care for you, meaning I won't try to ruin your life." Eve says turning to Nattie.

Nattie then rolls her eyes "Amazing, let's hope you are telling the truth." Nattie says as she turns to look at Eve.

Both of them looking at each other for the first time, face to face. Eve then crosses her arms "Well we'll have to find out." Eve says as she sarcastically smiles, as the wrestlers that were just out their walk by.

Beth Phoenix walks in and says "Hey Nattie were up, hurry let's go." Both Nattie and Beth look at Eve, and then walk out.

Eve then watches as Nattie and Beth walk out "Ugh." Eve says as she looks out for Barbie.

* * *

Nattie and Beth Phoenix appear with a microphone, as they start talking "We wanted to come out here to discuss with Kelly and her little sidekick!" Beth says as she turns to Nattie.

Nattie then turns to the audience "So Kelly and Eve why don't you come out here, and face us. Stop hiding, instead face what's coming!" Nattie says as she looks down, and thinks about her earlier conversation with Eve.

Finally Barbie and Eve start walking down the ramp, as they then start talking "Look Beth...and Natasha, or whatever your name is. I don't know what you're talking about because we have fought back." Eve says as she hands the microphone to Barbie.

Barbie watches her steps as she walks up the staircase "Do you guys see us, because were right in front of you, so what exactly did you want to discuss." Barbie says as she looks around at the audience.

Beth Phoenix starts laughing "We'll have to see." Beth says as she turns to look at Nattie, Nattie's eyes widen as she follows Beth out of the ring.

Eve then crosses her arms, and in a whisper "Wait, are you kidding me, wasn't that what i said." Eve whispers as she awkwardly stands in the ring with Barbie.

* * *

Later Nattie, Beth and Barbie start walking backstage.

"So what was that whole thing with Eve earlier today?" Beth says as she looks around at all the backstage show equipment, and at all the people walking around.

"I don't even know,but it was defiantly uncomfortable." Nattie says, as she waves to a person walking by.

She then turns back to Beth "The only thing I know is that she will never get to me, I will continue to live my life." Nattie says looking ahead.

Barbie then changes the subject "So my contract is almost expiring." Barbie says as she looks down.

Nattie then comforts her "Wow, already, so what are you going to do!" Nattie says, still trying to comfort her.

"The thing is that I don't know if I should re-sign or if I should just let it expire, and do other things?" Barbie says as she finally looks ahead.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you." Nattie says as she turns, to open the dressing room door.

* * *

Nattie opens the door and says "Melina, so what did you think of me out their?"

Barbie quickly interrupts "And me?" Barbie then looks over to Beth "Oh and Beth!" Barbie says, as they all start to laugh.

Melina smiling says "I thought you guys were amazing!" Melina says as she pauses and looks in the mirror.

Nattie puts her water bottle down and says "Aww thank you, anyways how are you feeling about you being out their?" Nattie says, while she finally sits down.

Melina then turns to Nattie and says "Gosh, I mean you're not going to believe it, but their was a last-minute change, instead of just talking i will be getting a good slap and a kick?"

Melina starts to walk back and forth, fast, while panicking "Nattie how do I make a kick and slap look real!?" Melina says, as she sits down.

Nattie then walks over to Melina "Melina, calm down i'm pretty sure people will buy it." Nattie says as she turns to Beth and Barbie.

"Wait who is slapping and kicking you?" Beth says as she walks over to Melina.

Melina then looks up "I don't know, they didn't tell me!" Melina says while her stomach starts getting into knots. Melina then get's up and says "I should probably start leaving." Melina breathes in, and then heads for the exit.

Nattie, along with Barbie and Beth, start to head for the make-up mirror "Don't show them you're scared. Good luck, oh and for heaven sakes calm down!" Nattie says, while she starts to remove her makeup.

* * *

Melina starts walking down the hall, as she places her blond and brown extensions, and rushes through all the people, the further she get's the more she can hear the crowd.

_I can't believe I'm about to go out their, i just can't even take it in, so i'm about to put on a show for a full crowd, i'm about to join and entertain along with all of these other stars. I'm going to go out their and put on a show, a great one._

Melina then reaches to open the curtains, she freezes with nervousness as she sees all the audience, but then shakes it off.

_Let's do this!_

Melina's theme song comes on. She then feels the coldness in the giant arena, Melina looks around at all the people watching, Melina tries to hide her nervousness by managing to keep her heel look.

Melina continues to walk down the ramp, without making contact with all the desperate fans waiting to get high-fived.

Melina reaches the small staircase that leads to the ring, Melina looking over at the ring, starts stepping when all of a sudden she trips, the referee rushes over to Melina, to help her get up. Melina get's up, tuckles her skirt down, and then continues in the ring. Melina laughs it off lightly, so that she could hide her embarrassment.

Melina grabs the microphone and starts talking "I am Melina, and tonight is my night, it is the grand debut of me, Melina Perez and..."

The Bella Twins theme song plays and interrupts Melina, The Bella Twins walk down the ramp as they high-five all the fans, they rush to the ring, with their red ruffles and roses in their hair, they quickly grab a microphone.

"Melina this isn't your night, this is the people's night and you're not the only one that is debuting tonight!" The Bella Twins say while they turn to look around at the audience, that is cheering for them.

Melina walks over to the Bella's "This is my night, how dare you interrupt me, you don't even know what you're talking about!" Melina says as she starts yelling at the Bella Twins and the audience.

Brie then slaps Melina, quickly after, Nikki kicks Melina, the audience get's up and starts cheering for the Bella Twins!

* * *

The show then ends, and Melina get's up to walk away, when both of the Bella's walk over to Melina "Hi, so wow I think we did good!" Brie says while catching her breath, and getting out of the ring.

Melina then follows out of the ring "Yeah I do too, I was so scared because they told me about the kick and the slap last-minute!" Melina says while looking back at the audience, as they start to leave.

"So was today really your debut?" Nikki asks while she opens up a water bottle.

"Well my actual debut was yesterday,today was just my show debut!" Melina says as she looks over to see, as people start to pick up the equipment and start cleaning, Melina then turns to stare at Nikki.

"We debuted today!" Brie says while looking back and forth at Nikki and Melina.

Melina still staring at Nikki "Wow you guys debuted on a show night." Melina says while shaking her head and turning to Brie.

Brie then turns to Nikki "Yeah everybody has told us that they didn't debut on a show night, and that when they did debut, they didn't debut on the show until months or even years later!" Brie says as she wipes the sweat away from her forehead.

Melina then smiles "Wow so we are kind of lucky then!" Melina says while looking at Nikki, as she takes off her red rose from her dark brown hair.

Brie then looks at Nikki, and then back at Melina "Yeah I guess we are, So me and my sister have to go now, but it was nice working with you." Brie says, while now she takes off her rose.

"Yeah it was nice putting a show with you, well see you!" Melina says.

Nikki then turns around, to walk away "Yeah it was nice meeting you!" Brie says as she also quickly turns, to catch up to her to sister.

Melina then starts walking away, while curling her hair. She turns around to look at the Bella's, as they walk off,she looks at the ground, then up and smiles.

* * *

**Special Guest Stars~Beth Phoenix, Barbie Blank(Kelly Kelly).**

**Created By~Jonathan Nunez**


	3. The Other Sister

**California Friends**

**Season 1, Episode 3: The Other Sister**

**September 13, 2013**

******Things blow up between Nattie and Eve. **Melina stays after class with The Bella's, and her feelings change, from Nikki to Brie. **Eve tries to convince Barbie not to re-sign her contract.**

**Starrring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Nattie Neidhart.**

* * *

"Everybody have a seat, please," Stephanie McMahon said, as she walks over to sit in the front seat of the room.

Stephanie then starts going through her paperwork. Meanwhile, Waiting, Everybody turns around to look at Melina, rushing through the door to sit down.

Melina, out of breath from rushing, and covered with somewhat of sweat, sits down. She then turns, to look at who she sat next to, she then gazes around to see who else is in the room, as she is gazing around, her eyes run into Nattie, Nattie then waves and smiles, Melina smiles and waves back. She then turns to look ahead, as Stephanie finally starts talking.

"Okay first group, please stand up. Okay, And Tell us what ideas, for your storyline, you came up with," Stephanie says while checking off the group's name.

Eve quickly get's up from the corner seat of the room, shortly after, Nattie and Beth get up, to follow Eve, to the front of the room.

Eve then turns to look at her fellow Wrestlers, "I'm Eve," Eve says, holding her paper with ideas.

"I'm Beth, that's Nattie, and that is Barbie," Beth says, as she finishes pointing, she then steps back to let Barbie walk by.

Barbie finishes walking, she stands next to Nattie and suggests, "I was thinking about allowing other female wrestlers, take part in our storyline."

Eve shakes her head and, now gives her suggestion, "I was thinking about me turning heel on Kelly, and then maybe join Beth, and later turn on her."

Nattie, rolling her eyes and pointing to herself, says, "Hold up, where would I fit into all of this," Nattie, still crossing her arms, looks over at Eve.

"Right, well, like Barbie said, maybe we could bring newer faces to the storyline," Eve replies, as she bends over, to look over at Barbie and Nattie.

Nattie looks over at Eve, and says, "I totally agree with giving other talent chances, duh I have been that under-rated talent throughout most of my career, but..."

Eve quickly interrupts her, "But what, are you afraid of being cut from this storyline, I'm just trying to help the storyline out," Eve says, still crossing her arms, and now, again, rolling her eyes.

Nattie quickly shoots back, "Really, are you calling me selfish, because all I'm saying, is that we just got into this storyline to start adding people, plus we don't even have any plans on how to add those people."

Eve turns to Stephanie and says, "I can't even, right now, I can't work with people like this." Eve then starts heading back, towards her seat.

"Like what, Eve you are so dramatic, and if anybody is selfish, it's you." Nattie exclaims, she also then starts heading to her seat.

"Please Natalya, you are a pathetic old hag, that can't even improve her career," Eve shouts from her seat.

Nattie yells back, "Whatever Eve, you are pathetic, and I'm only older than you by a few years. Oh and I will grow and improve, you just watch me as i freaking blast off!"

"Nattie," Beth says as she walks over to Nattie, to calm her down.

"Enough of this non-sense fighting, Barbie please have a seat," Stephanie says, she shakes her head, and waits for Barbie to sit down.

* * *

After several groups of going up, Melina and her group, get called up last.

"Melina, Nikki and Brie. Please get up, and tell us what ideas you came up with." Stephanie says, as she looks down at her group list, to wait for them.

Both of the Bella's quickly get up, Nikki cheerfully smiling, says, "I'm Brie Bella!"

Brie, unsure, looks at Nikki, with no clue on what she is doing, "And I'm, Nikki Bella," Brie says, as she points to herself.

Nikki then gives Brie a wink, to show her to just play along, "Actually I'm Nikki," Nikki says, as she lightly chuckles.

Brie, smiles, "Actually I'm Brie," Brie says, as little dance moves start coming out of her.

"Actually were the Bella Twins," Both of the Twin Sisters say, while hugging each other by the neck.

Everybody in the room let out a laugh, and Melina, who is standing next to them, smiles, as she is amazed with Brie's dancing, and with their intro in general.

Stephanie looks at them, and says, "Is that one of your ideas, because i thought it was brilliant, since you guys are very identical, I really bought it!"

"Yeah, sure, if you liked it, then yeah, we'll be glad to use it for a show night," Nikki says, as she pulls her hair back, and starts smiling, while looking over at her sister.

"Perfect, and sorry, but I didn't get your name," Stephanie says, looking at Melina, and at the flower crown that Melina is wearing.

"I'm Melina," Melina says, as she nervously looks at Stephanie.

"Wait, What's your name?" Brooke Tessmacher asks, as she starts curling her brown hair.

"No, No, She already said her name," Stephanie says, she raises her glasses, and looks at Melina, and at her group with a smile.

Stephanie get's up, and asks, "Okay, Melina, did you come up with any ideas?"

"Uh, actually," Melina says, she turns to look at all the people watching her, "No, I didn't," Melina says, while looking down at her pastel, light-colored, bead bracelet.

Melina starts walking back to her seat, "Sorry," Melina says, lightly.  
"Okay then," Stephanie says, while waiting for the Bella's to also walk off.

Stephanie walks up to the front of the room, "Well, that was pretty much it, you guys are dismissed," Stephanie says, while she goes through her files, as everybody get's up to leave.

* * *

Melina slowly get's up, and waits until everybody else passes her.

Nikki and Brie, both, walk pass Melina, and then turn back to her, "Don't worry I was able to hear you," Brie says, as she gives Melina a smile.

"Yeah I also heard you," Nikki says, as she looks at everybody walking pass them.

"Thanks guys. But it really didn't get me, i'm fine," Melina says, she looks over the Bella's shoulders, to see Brooke looking their way, Melina looks away, and smiles, "Okay," Melina says.

"Well, that makes you the bigger, and better person," Brie says, she then looks at her sister, Nikki, and then at Melina, with another smile.

Melina smiles back, and lifts up her white flower crown, "Yeah, I guess it does," Melina says, as she starts walking out the door, with the Bella Twins.

Brie, along with her sister, follow Melina out the door, "So, I could tell that you did have more to say, I can tell you had ideas floating. So me and my sister are free today, and well, if you want to work on our storyline, later," Brie says.

Melina turns to look at Brie, "Yeah I would love that, I mean if you guys are up for it," Melina says.

"Well, duh, that's why we asked, let's meet in the developmental center," Nikki says, as she looks out the window, and down where the developmental center is.

"Okay, and that is the first building in the campus, right?" Melina asks, while looking ahead.

"Yeah, meet us their after school," Nikki says, as she and her sister turn to walk the other way.

"Well, see you there Melina," Brie says, she looks at Melina, with one last smile, as she turns to walk with her sister.

Melina smiles back, "Yeah, see you their," Melina says, as she walks the other way.

* * *

A smirk appears on Eve's face, as she walks over to Barbie, "Barbie, Hi, So, I heard about your contract almost expiring."

Barbie moves her hair with her finger, she smiles and replies, "Yeah, It's less than a month from expiring."

"Wow, really, So what are you going to do?" Eve asks Barbie, as they start walking down the hall.

Barbie looks out the window, and replies, "I don't know, there is two choices I have; Either re-sign and continue, or let them release me, so that I could concentrate on my modeling career."

"I think you should just let them release you, because no offense, or anything, but your wrestling career sucks. I mean all you have done, in the past 5 years is; stripping, fighting in matches with under-rated wrestlers, and a bunch of small storylines, which you always got the smaller part, and they wasted your time, I mean, I don't remember you, winning championships, or being in main event storylines. They really did waste your time, if I were you, I would just leave this school, as quickly as possible, because the sooner the better," Eve says turning, to make sure she didn't hurt Barbie's feelings.

Barbie finally turns back from the window, and replies, "I don't even know Eve, I mean that is the truth, but I don't know if modeling will be any easier, and I have been here for so long, that leaving would just be, so hard for me."

"Yeah, I understand, but if modeling is too hard, you can at least say you tried," Eve says, smiling and heading for the door.

Barbie follows Eve outside, "I'll think about it, and I'll make sure to tell you," Barbie says, while she turns to walk away.

Barbie turns around to look at Eve, "Oh and Eve, thanks for making me feel better," Barbie says, sarcastically, as she let's out a chuckle, and then walks away.

* * *

Brie opens the door, to see Melina, staring out the window, as the sun gleams all over the room, and Nikki following her in.

Melina looks across the ring, to look at the Bella's, "My favorite twins," Melina says.

"Sweet," Brie says while walking to Melina.

Nikki takes off her sunglasses, "Shall we talk in the ring," Nikki says, heading for the ring.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea, since we are practicing, wrestling-like material," Brie says, while getting a grip of one of the ring ropes, to get up.

"So I was thinking about you guys doing your twin intro, you know the one you did earlier," Melina says, as she starts walking in the ring.

"Yeah, and I was also thinking about, adding some dance moves," Brie says, fixing her hair.

Melina, staring at Brie's hair, admiring it, says "Sounds like an amazing idea, if you guys have dance moves!"

"Oh it is on, comon Brie let's show her how we move," Nikki says, spreading her arms, to make sure she has enough space to dance.

"Okay, let's see what you guys have," Melina says, as she get's out of the ring, to sit in the front chairs, to watch.

Brie scrolls through her music library, as she finally plays, 'I Could Fall In Love' by Selena.

The Twins then start choreographing, Brie mastering every move, while Nikki tries to follow.

Melina watches Brie, while 'I Could Fall In Love' plays in the background. She watches as the sunshine hits Brie's white shirt-dress, and as her cow-girl boots move in the sun's orange reflection.

The sisters finish dancing, and make their way to the ropes, "So what did you think?" Brie asks Melina, while the same song is still playing.

"I thought you guys were amazing," Melina replies, making her way into the ring.

"Thank you, So what ideas did you come up with?" Nikki asks, following Melina and Brie, to sit in a corner of the ring.

"I was thinking about making furry boots my trademark, and having this unique entrance, which I created," Melina says fast and excited, almost loosing Brie and Nikki.

"Woah, and I knew it, you did have ideas to share," Brie says, while smiling. "So your entrance, tell us about it," Brie says, while staring into Melina's light brown eyes.

Melina looks at Brie, and then smiles, she then says "So when I walk out, I would have a bunch of paparazzi snap photos of me, fake of course, and the way I would enter the ring, is by doing the splits!"

"I like it," Nikki says, while turning to look at Melina, and then out the window.

"Thanks, and I liked your dancing," Melina says, as she looks into Brie's brown eyes.

"This is probably random, but I like your flower crown, and your honey brown eyes," Brie says, with a smile.

"Thank you, and I like your hair, and your outfit, it's very simple, and I also like your eyes," Melina says, also with a smile.

"And, I like the awkwardness, in the room," Nikki says, while giggling and play-hitting Brie in the arm. Nikki looks down at her phone, and checks what time is it, "Brie, we have to go now," Nikki says, as she get's up.

"Oh shoot, we do," Brie says, as she too, get's up. "Well, it was lovely practicing and all, but we have to go," Brie says, while double-checking the time on her phone.

"Yeah, I had fun doing this," Melina says, as she too get's up.

"Well see you later, Melina," Nikki says, stepping out of the ring, and waiting for her sister, Brie.

"Yeah, bye Nikki," Melina says. She start's walking, to get out of the ring, when Brie holds the top rope and places her foot on the lower rope, to help Melina out.

Melina, follows Brie's gesture, she get's out, and gives Brie a smile.

"Thanks," Melina says, turning to Brie, as all three girls walk out of the room.

"No problem," Brie says, opening the door, as the orange sun, shadows them perfectly.

* * *

Melina arrives to the front of the building, as she pulls out her earphones and iPod, to play Honey & The Moon by Joseph Arthur, she then looks over as she sees the Bella's heading for their ride.

Nikki turns back "Bye, Melina," Nikki says while getting in the car.

Melina smiles and waves back, as she slightly turns up the volume to Honey & The Moon.

Brie looks out the window, from the passenger seat, and gives Melina a small wave, she then turns away.

Daniel, The Bella's ride and Brie's boyfriend, then starts driving.

Melina turns, to see as The Bella's car is driving her way, she looks down, but then quickly back up, and tucks her hands in her pockets.

They turn to a corner, where Melina is standing, and Brie looks out the window, to look at Melina, while the sunrays hit Brie's Eyes.

Melina looks through the window, to look at Brie, they both make short eye contact, but the car drives off and breaks the contact.

Melina watches as they drive off, down the road, while still listening to the same song, Honey & The Moon.

Brie turns her head back, to look at Melina, as Melina stands their waiting, and as the orange sun makes the scenery even more beautiful.

Brie continues to look back at Melina and the beautiful sun-filled scenery behind her, only to get her view blocked by a car, Melina's ride.

Brie still looks back, but quickly turns, to look out her window, as Nikki finally looks up from her phone.

* * *

**Recurring Roles~****Stephanie McMahon, ****Beth Phoenix, ****Barbie Blank, Brooke Tessmacher, and Daniel Bryan.**

**Music Credit~**

**'I Could Fall In Love' by Selena**

**'Honey & The Moon' by Joseph Arthur**

**Created By~ Jonathan Nunez**


End file.
